pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Melody Hoshizora
|katakana = 星空 メロディー|romaji = Hoshizora Merodi|age = 10|Species = Human|gender = Female|birthday = June 11|Zodiac = Gemini|blood = O|Height = 137 cm (Civilian) 167 cm (When in PriPara)|hair color = Green (Civilian) Blue (When in PriPara)|eye color = Blue (Civilian) Green and Yellow (When in PriPara)|family = Miyu Hoshizora (older sister) Lily Hayashi and Hanako Hayashi (adoptive sisters)|occupation = Idol|song sang = Blooming♡Blooming Make It!|brand = Twinkle Ribbon PRiZm RHythm|type = Lovely and Pop|seiyuu = Yū Wakui|singer = Ruka Endō (better known as Ruka from AIKATSU☆STARS)|manager = Caramel}}'''Melody Hoshizora '''is a girl that attends PriPara Idol Academy. Her main brands are PRiZm RHythm and Twinkle Ribbon. She is the younger sister of Miyu Hoshizora. Her Prism Live instrument is a saxophone. She is one of CureStarnight's characters. Appearance Outside of PriPara, Melody's hair is blue and is usually tied in a ponytail that reaches just under her shoulders. She has blue eyes. She is usually seen in school-uniform type clothes. Inside of PriPara, Melody grows taller (but is still shorter than her sister). He hair grows in length, changes from green to blue and gets tied in pigtails. Her eyes change color from blue to green in her left eye and yellow in her right eye. Personality She shares a similar personality trait with Miyu. Both stand up for what they believe in. They are both really friendly and very nice/ easy to get along with. However, that's about where the similarities end. Unlike Miyu, Melody doesn't have a change in personality from outside PriPara to in (and vice versa). She acts very girly. She loves wearing dresses and going shopping. However, she can get a bit jealous if Miyu isdoing better than she is. Relationships Family * Miyu Hoshizora - Her older sister. Melody respects Miyu has her older sister, but Miyu still acts like their the same age. Miyu's live inspired Melody to be an idol. Melody can get jealous if Miyu's doing better than her, but they still love each other either way. * Lily Hayashi and Hanako Hayashi - They all treat each other as the same age. Lily looks up to Melody as a "senpai" figure while Sakura just gets annoyed with their efforts to make everyone happy. Lily, Sakura, Miyu,and Melody make up the unit "Nature PRiZm Star." Significant Coords * Twinkle Ribbon Super Cyalume Coord - her casual coord in PriPara. * PRiZm RHythm Mini Cyalume Coord - Her main Cyalume Coord. * Flower Twinkle Rhythm Coord - Her debut coord and her main performance coord. Lives * Melody's Blooming Debut Live Etymology Melody (メロディ) - is a sequence of single notes that is musically satisfying. Hoshizora (ホシゾラ ) - means "starry sky". Trivia *She shares her birthday with Hinaki Shinjō. *She shares her voice actor with Sumire Hikami. **She shares her singer with Akari Ōzora and Hime Shiratori. *Due to her birthday, her voice actor, and her singer, she (somewhat) has a connection to the Aikatsu unit, Luminas. *She shares her last name with Mizuki Hoshizora, another character on the wiki, but they are not related. The same applies to Mizuki and Melody's older sister Miyu. Category:PRiZm RHythm User Category:Twinkle Ribbon users Category:Lovely Idol Category:Student Category:Female Category:CureStarnight Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Idol Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri Category:Second Academy Festival Category:Academy Festival Category:Pop Idol